


Far Cry 5/ Escape from Crossover #1: Shoreline Expedition

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [3]
Category: Escape from Tarkov (Video Game), Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel is at the Shoreline area of Tarkov on her first Raid in the field. Here, she discovers what Tarkov used to be and what it is now. She also comes to understand how dangerous Tarkov is.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100813





	Far Cry 5/ Escape from Crossover #1: Shoreline Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 8/3/2019
> 
> Map of Shortline: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/escapefromtarkov_gamepedia/images/a/ac/Shoreline_Map_-_12.7.png/revision/latest?cb=20200809112827

Quickly hiding near a building on the pier Rachel takes out her map. 

Rach: Okay… let us see here. A gas station… a village… power station… abandoned village… a swamp… resort and 2 radio towers. Might as well visit those first and the resort last. First, check out this one. 

Unholstering her pistol and pokes her head around the corner. Even in the low light conditions, Rachel is being extra careful. Raising her pistol, ready to shot anyone she sees, enters the building near the pier. With 2 floors and rooms, Rachel listens carefully for anyone being inside. She checks each room but finds nothing of interest. She exits and heads to the gas station. The road from the pier to the gas station has abandoned cars. Rachel hops from one to another until she is across from the gas station. She looks through her rifle's scope, adjusting the magnification to get a closer look. 

Rach: Okay… 

She carefully scans inside the gas station for any movement but only sees darkness inside. Not wanting to stay out in the open for long she hauls ass to a bus near the station. Shifting to the right side of the bus she looks inside again, this time using her Armasight NVGs. The NVGs highlight her view with a green hue. 

Rach: Can see a little but the image is too grainy. 

She slowly approaches the entrance, her MSA Sordin Supreme Pro X/L headphones let her hear low levels sounds. Faintly she can hear something inside one of the rooms. Quietly has she can checks inside the rooms until the last one. She slowly opens the door and inside a person, trying to sleep. The scav and Rachel lock eyes. After what seems like forever the scavs yells out but Rachel ends it with a double-tap to the chest. 

Rach: You aren’t calling any friends on me. 

She searches the dead scav, finding a knife, a pack of cigs and a roll of duct tape. “Might as well keep this shit.” Throwing it into her backpack and heads toward the exit. Her next stop is an abandoned village to the west-north-west of the gas station. Rachel purposefully avoids roads too have cover around her. She alternates between her NVGs and normal eyesight. Roughly 15 minutes later Rachel sees the abandoned village. 

Rach: Better stay for a bit… check things out. 

A gunshot rings out from within the village, Rachel hits the deck. A few more ring out. “Somebody is getting it…” She listens for anything but can’t hear anything. Cautiously she approaches the wall and moves her way around to an opening and peaks around the corner. A group of buildings is what she sees. Light is visible inside one them. Approaching said home she looks inside the window. A small lantern illuminates a room but she sees nothing of interest. Finishing her lap around the house she notices a dead body out front of it. “Better check inside first.” Quickly entering she checks around for anyone but finds no one, she then heads outside and checks the dead body. She finds a small 9mm pistol that she is unfamiliar with. “Prapor should get a look at this.” The pistol is placed in her backpack and she checks the rest of the houses but finds nothing of interest. Exiting west she sees more houses. For the next hour she checks all the houses (and her flanks). Most of the houses are empty but do find an assault rifle. “Prapor would get this one too. An AK series. I have no use for it, empty.” 

She then exits to the north toward the swamp. In the distance she can hear gunshots, which get louder as she gets closer. Using her rifle scope and NVGs she locates the shooter, located in the church bell tower. “Oh the irony”… a few scavs are trying to get to the church but the shooter is keeping their heads down. Rachel, however hasn’t been seen and she quickly works her too the church. She enters under the cover of gunfire and spots the shooter. Using her Archangel she kills the shooter, whom falls out of the bell tower onto the church floor. The shooter is more geared then she thought… “No body armor but is carrying a chest rig and small backpack.” In searching the shooter she finds some roubles, another 9mm pistol (with ammo and mags), and an old Russian bolt action rifle. “What is with this old Russian shit?” Rachel throws the stuff in her backpack, as she does she hears running outside. Not wanting too fight she hightails it out of the church and runs northeast. Rachel stops in a group of trees and takes in some water and food she brought with her. Gathering her wits she heads east and crosses a small river, which she then checks her map. “Okay, I am here east of the river… better head south-east.” 

An hour and a half later she sees a large radio tower in the distance. “Found you.” Quickly she heads to the tower. When at the tower she looks around but finds nothing. When at the fence she sees another group of buildings too the west. Again she quickly heads to buildings and looks around. “This must a weather station. Reminds of the radar station at PIN-KO back home.” Here Rachel finds plenty of stuff too look through; filing cabinets, weapons crates, bags and the like. She finds some weapon parts, more roubles, and some documents. “Well I think Fence would love to have these.” Her good luck continues… “Well…. well, what do we have here?” Rachel finds what looks like an AK series assault rifle. She checks the chamber and magazine. “Is this a shotgun? Well, fuck me. Mine.” She has no ammo for her new toy but keeps it out just in case finds ammo for it. Following the power lines, she ends up at a power station. Another place full of things to look through. “Aw… nothing. The last stop is the resort.” 

Rachel has been out for roughly 3 ½ too 4 hours and starting to feel tired. Following the river north, she comes to the resort. The first thing she sees is a parked helicopter and immediately checks it out. When she exits the full extent of the resort is before her. “My god… looks at this place. Jesus Christ… this place was once a place of fun and joy. Now… just a place of death and misery.” Taking a deep breath she enters the west wing first floor and begins the long process of checking each room. What doors are unlocked are opened and rooms checked, what doors are locked are breeched and looked through. And those doors that don’t breach Rachel leaves alone. Rachel continues up too the 2nd floor rinsing and repeating the process. The end of the hallway is blocked by barbed wire, so she doubles back and heads up too the 3rd floor. Rachel continues looking through the rooms. She avoids an obstruction by going around it and heads down to the second floor. 

Rach: Gotta cross the walkway too get too the other side. Better run with the lack of cover. 

As quickly as she can Rachel runs across the walkway too the 2nd floor East of the resort. Slowly working her way down too the end of the hallway she sees a hole in the floor. She looks through the hole… 

Rach: Looks like I can drop through this-GAH!!! 

Suddenly she feels as if she has been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. She is staggered and dazed. A second later the same impact hits her again slightly lower. This hit makes her legs give out and she falls to the floor. Even while dazed and breathless she sees at the end of the hall two figures lit with muzzle flashes from their guns. Rolling forward through the hole in the floor, bullets just missing her, with a hiss as they so often do when they are close. Landing on her back, her backpack offering some cushion from her fall. hearing yelling and gunshots still she scrabbles her way to cover. “Motherfuckers!!! Where the hell did they come from!?” Looking up she sees a door “113″ the door says. Kicking the door in and entering the room and readies herself for the engagement. “Okay dicks… let's play!” Moments later shots ring out from the end of the hallway, Rachel returns fire. Neither Racheal nor the 2 shooters are accurately firing, just throwing their weapon around the corner and opening fire. She empties her 30 round mag quickly and reloads with a fresh 30 round mag. While doing so she hears yelling, which she can’t understand but something tells her that the pair at the end of the hall are planning something. 

Rach: Attempt a flank huh? Don’t think so. 

Rachel can hear the sounds of running through the hole upstairs. She exits her room and rounds the corner to the right, where she can see the stairway. Only a few moments pass until the flanker exits the stairway and Racheal ends his attempt with a double-tap. “Now your friend is next.” She waits until his friend stops shooting and then waits for him to move. A few minutes pass before he calls out to him with nothing but silence in response. He calls out a few more times all the while slowly working his way to where his friend should be. He does find his friend died. “You tried so hard… yet you failed.” The scav turns in the direction of the voices, Rachel has her Archangel to the scavs face. The scav sets down his weapon and surrenders to her. She removes her skull cap/NVGs and her balaclava, revealing her face. The scav is dumbfounded. “A woman?” the scav says in broken English. “Nope. An Angel.” Racheal shots the scav in the stomach, who falls to the ground in a hep. “And a monster.” Finishing the job with a shot to the head. She checks both scavs, one was using a shotgun. Since her backpack is full, she takes the ammo and loads up the mag in her AK shotgun, and readies it for use. 

Rach: Time to leave this place. 

Covering her face back up and exiting the resort she heads northeast to her exit. She finds her exit and activates the locator beacon to be picked up. Sometimes passes before a car approaches her and stops. 

“Pretty face?” 

Rach: Yep. 

“Get in.” 

Rachel enters the car and Gregory takes off. 

“Hope you got some good stuff.” 

Rach: Keep to your knitting Russian. Just take me so I can get rid of this shit. 

Prapor is the first person she visits. 

Prapor: 2 PM pistols, good condition and an AK-101 in good condition, plus the PM ammo and a Mosin Nagant 

Rach: Sell it, please. 

Prapor: Fine. Here is your money. 

Rach: BTW what is this? 

*Sets on the table her AK shotgun* 

Prapor: That is a Saiga 12 semi-auto. Based on the AK series. Pretty good find. Selling it? 

Rach: Keeping this one. 

Gregory is pleased with her first visit, he takes 80% of what she has. Rachel doesn’t complain however, she has her roubles found from Shoreline hidden in her boots. Her next visit to Therapist for a health checkup. 

Therapist: Your body armor protected you. You will be sore but no internal damage. Just get some rest. 

Rach: Right. Here something for your trouble. 

Rachel pays Therapist out of her own pocket and visits Fence next, however, when their Fences people will not let Gregory enter. “Fence wants her alone. You stay put” One of his associates tells Gregory. He can do nothing as Racheal goes on to Fence. 

Rach: Found these documents… since you love knowing all around here. Figured you would have use for them. 

Fence: I will have my people check it out. Here is a down payment for it. If what you have is good, you get a bonus. By the way… you can work for us traders you know. 

*This statement catches Rachel's attention* 

Fence: You don’t have to work for just Gregorys boss. You can pull jobs for us. Complete those jobs, we pay you. Money, weapons… you name it. And earn our trust. 

Rach: I will most certainly keep that in mind. 

Rachel then visits Mechanic. Her weapon parts give her a good payout of 60,000 roubles. Gregory again takes 80%. He then takes her home. 

Rachel: Every time a bell rings…


End file.
